Night of the Betrayal
by Senna Aya
Summary: Arane, the Princess of the Night Walkers, is in love with Mutsuki, who seems to have forgot about her. She will try her best to make him remember, but she didn't know she harbored a traitor. Mutsuki is a little OOC.Rated M for language,violence,some content, and maybe later scenes. Did not copy this from anyone!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Arane looked up at the darkened sky and the stars bright gleam. She frowned and sighed empathetically.

"Even stars die, right Chrome?" She turned to face Chrome, who smiled at the princess and nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's why they should be cherished." Chrome stood behind Arane and laid his head on her shoulder, not once trying think of the reason Arane was back in Japan. He didn't want her to be taken away from him, her most favorite knight.

"Isn't today the day, you are on the search for _him? _His vile presence keeps nagging at me." Chrome asked, rubbing Arane's hand, which rested over his arm.

"Yes. My only, Mutsuki….. Soon, I'll see him again, isn't that great, Chrome?" Chrome grew angry and snatched his hand away.

"Just fine." He walked off into the moonlight, disappearing with the wind.

"Chrome…" Arane reached out her hands, as if someone would come and take her away.


	2. Why don't you remember?

"_Why don't you remember?"_

Shoubi Academy was filled with a crowd of people buzzing around like flies. Anis hopped around, trying to find a way through all the bodies that stood all in one place.

"Gah! These people need to get out of my way!" Anis tried to push through, but they failed just like her other attempts.

"Hey, Anis. What the hell are you doing?" A hand reached out and grabbed Anis, pulling her easily from the crowd. Kaede.

"Ugh, it's you Kae-idiot, I would much rather it been Seiran-kun or maybe Mutsuki if he wasn't so cold at times."

"Whatever. Just be glad I saved your ass. You almost got pummeled."

"Shu-shut up, Kae-idiot! I'm going to class! Hmph!" Anis stormed off, trying to hide her blush.

"He's such a baka…." She sighed. Class was boring and Anis barely understood anything the teacher was talking about (mainly because she drifted off from time to time). Soon, lunchtime arrived and she was outside, scouting for some Arcana cards. Hey, no one knows where or when they might pop up. Well Ninufa might. Anis saw Mutsuki standing as if he was talking to someone and she peeped behind a bush, trying to listen in.

"Hey! Mutsuki…don't you remember me?" The girl yelled seriously, but frantically.

"What? Who are you, what on earth are you talking about? I have never seen you before in my life." Mutsuki was about to turn around and leave, but the girl grabbed him by the sleeve.

"Please…..you…..have to….I'm begging you to." She dropped to her knees and started crying. Feeling sorry for her, Mutsuki kneeled beside her and patted her on the shoulder. The girl gripped his hand and stood up.

"It's pointless to make you try and remember me. If you don't. You don't. It doesn't matter…..it doesn't matter!" The girl yelled, she tried to run away but she forgot Mutsuki still held onto her shoulder. He stood up behind her and stated,

"If you think I know you, then tell me your name. Maybe I can recall something." The girl breathed out.

"Arane. Arane Shirayuuki." Mutsuki let go of Arane to pace around.

"Arane….Shirayuuki…hmmm…" He repeated. He stopped walking and stared at Arane. Just when he was about to speak, a flashback when he was younger appeared. A girl with long, beautiful black hair reached out to him, what she was saying was unknown.

"What….what is it Mutsuki?" Arane tapped him on the shoulder. He violently grabbed her hand and glared at her. Arane was shocked, but eased up.

"You found out who I was? R-right?" She asked.

"It seems…..that I recall you being very kind to me…..but….I can't think of anything else at this moment." Arane smiled and touched his cheek.

"That's enough for me." She kissed him where her hand just touched and walked off.

"Wait!" Arane turned around.

"What? Do you want me to meet you somewhere, Dark Stalker? Let's see if you can find me by my scent, you know, by using your great investigation skills…..Black rose…" Arane laughed and disappeared just as the gust of wind passed. Anis was shocked, someone else knew about the Rose knights and Dominion, great, now this girl could be some new threat! But better yet, how did she know Mutsuki?


	3. Chaos and Hope

_Chaos and Hope_

Anis walked back to class with one thing on her mind. Who was that girl Mutsuki just met? Even during class she raced to that one thought.

"I know! Maybe I'll wait until Mutsuki tells me." Just as Anis thought that, Mutsuki appeared from around the corner.

"Hey! Mutsuki….so…have you seen anyone new lately?" Ah! I'm such an idiot for asking that.

"No." Mutsuki walked right past Anis and continued going back to class.

" 'No' what does that mean?"

"No. The word opposed to'yes.' A negative used to express denial, dissent, or refusal usually in response to a question or in some circumstances, a statement. Does that riposte to your interrogation?"

"N-no! No it doesn't!" (From Mutsuki's use of words, she didn't know what to say exactly).

"Well, whatever do you mean?"

"I mean who was that pretty girl you were talking to earlier?"

"I think that is none of your business."

"Yes it is my business! What if is she's some new threat?"

"Tsk. It's my business; therefore, you shouldn't meddle in it. It's something only I am to deal with." Mutsuki turned around and stormed off. Anis frowned. Who was he to talk to me that way? He thinks he can just go off and say things that can easily hurt someone's feelings! She also stormed off; hurt Mutsuki wouldn't tell her anything.

….

A few hours passed and soon it was night time. Arane sighed impatiently and waited to see if Mutsuki would come and meet her.

"That masochistic imbecile better come on or I'll….."

"You'll do what exactly?" Arane turned around to see Mutsuki standing right behind her. She smiled and jumped off where she was sitting.

"You actually came, huh? It's good to see you're still my obedient slave." Arane laughed, amused at her own joke.

"I'm no one's slave. Now tell me, girl, who you really are. And why do I get this strange sensation every time you're around?"

"Maybe it's because you still find me so irresistible."

"Tsk." Mutsuki glared and looked away.

"Aww, have I angered you? [Sigh]. I apologize. I don't know what's with me, my attitude is so bitter I tend to aggravate a lot of people. My temper grew worse over the years." Arane massaged her temples and breathed out. She stood a little closer to Mutsuki and placed her hands on his chest.

"Come with me, Mutsuki." Arane gripped his hand and they ran off to some secluded area.

"Well. At least we're here now." Arane dropped Mutsuki's hand to walk around and grab something.

"Where are we?"

"The sanctuary. This is where I used to go and train."

"After all of this running around we've been doing, you could have at least tried to tell me something else to refresh my memory."

"I…I just like your company is all….." Mutsuki was shocked at her answer and he approached her.

"What is that object you're holding?"

"Oh, this? Just an old necklace I left here, so I won't forget any memories that I've made. Here. Look at it." Arane handed the beautiful necklace to Mutsuki with an sincere smile on her face. Reluctantly, he took it. Arane stared down at the necklace and pointed to it.

"I don't know if you remember, but you gave me that necklace actually." Damn, that sounded stupid of course he doesn't remember.

"What?"

"Mhm. " Mutsuki stared at the large amethyst stone and closed his eyes. He could picture an younger Arane wielding a sword. He was telling her to be more careful, but Arane wouldn't listen. She cut an limb off of a tree with ease.

"See? Told you!" She said, smiling happily.

"You idiot." Mutsuki shook his head and stared at the necklace he held, the very same one he had in his hands now. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Arane with the same smile from ten years ago, the very memory he forgotten.

"My goodness, you…you're Arane….my Arane…" Mutsuki whispered to himself, he looked at Arane who looked confused.

"What? What are you whispering for?" Mutsuki ran over towards Arane and hugged her, this was very out of his character.

"Ah! You finally remember, hmm?" Mutsuki nodded slowly and held Arane's shoulders.

"Splendid! That's….that's…amazing….who would have thought you would remember so easily?" Arane jumped around with excitement.

"But…." Mutsuki looked at her with an speculating expression.

"Do you remember how close we were?" Arane finished, holding her face so close to Mutsuki that their breath molded into one. Before Mutsuki could answer or do anything for that matter, someone appeared out of the shadows.

"Mutsuki! Look out!" Arane pushed Mutsuki out of the way of the giant spear that lunged for both of them. It pierced Arane's shoulder, who fell to the ground from the impact.

"Augh!" She screamed out.

"Arane!" Mutsuki ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"I'm fine. But I have a feeling I knew what that was. Show yourself!" The bushes rustled and a tall girl with dark violet hair appeared. Her ice colored eyes gave off an eerie glow.

"Ah…so it was you….trying to kill Mutsuki huh?" Arane stood up, her wound closing.

"So it seems that way. I can't have anyone else enticing you can I?" The girl vanished, but reappeared behind Arane. She grabbed her hair and stood close to her ear.

"Oh, Miki, what have I told you? I like MEN. M-e-n. Not girls." Arane turned around, trying to slash Miki.

"Hmm…maybe you should watch out for that man of yours over there. It seems he has his hands filled up at the moment. Look." Miki was right, Mutsuki was fighting two rather large demons. One of the demons had a large chain tail with a blade attached and the other had two horns.

"Mutsuki!" Arane ran over to help him, but Miki placed a barrier in her way.

"Augh! You bitch! I can….I can get through this!" Arane held out her hands and the barrier broke to a million tiny pieces.

"Ahhhh, I forgot you can cancel out magic like that….but can you handle this?" Miki pointed her staff and three triplet demons, who looked exactly like a twisted, younger version of Arane, stood in her way. They held a weapon each: one held a sword, the other a gun and the last one had a whip with a dagger at the end. All of them had a look to kill, but Arane wasn't intimidated. She took her battle stance, and closed her eyes. Her scythe appeared and landed right in her hand. It was dark onyx and had little tiny purple jewels encrusted on it. Her sword and gun also looks the same.

"Come at me, you idiotic freaks!" Arane ran for the triplets but they disappeared.

"What the….." Arane tried to find them, but it was as if they weren't there to begin with.

"Awwww, big sister can't see us…."

"Come out! Fight me! Come on, I don't got all night!"

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama! Will you play with us? Play with us until death?" The girl's voices started to become distorted and evil, mixed with a child's voice. This irritated and frightened Arane.

"Stop….stop it! Argghhh!"

"Nee-sama…..can you see us now?" Arane was slashed on her back.

"Damn it!"

"Oh no, we made her bleed! Let's do it again!" One triplet made herself known and she cut Arane on her leg, a deep and fatal wound.

"Augh! Stop!"

"Nee-sama is in pain! Let's end it! Let's end it for her! Hehehe!" All of the weapons lunged for Arane, but she deflected them easily.

"You little sick bitches won't take me down…so..easily…"

"Nee-sama has finally decided to play with us!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go again! Hehe!" Arane dodged all the attacks and shot a few shards of lightning towards them, knocking all of them over.

"Ow! Nee-sama is mean! Mean!" Arane jumped towards Yuno, one of the little triplets and cut her on the cheek.

"No! Nee-sama!"

"That's what you get. Little wench." Arane turned her attention to Muno and Runo, the other two siblings.

"Ah! Yuno-chan no! You'll pay for that, Nee-sama." Muno and Runo disappeared.

"[deep sigh] Finally, until they return I can get some rest." Arane kneeled to the ground and breathed out, not from being tired, but from being shocked. Mutsuki walked behind her, just beating his enemies himself. He tapped Arane on the shoulder, who gripped his hand as if he was another rival, but loosened her grip when she saw who it was.

"Man, that Miki is crazy…I…don't…know….if…" Arane stopped from sensing the girl's presence again.

"What? Do you sense some other horrid thing?"

"Yeah. Two angry, prepubescent ones." Arane stood up, and Mutsuki's threads started to unravel.

"Ah, Nee-sama brought a friend! Ni-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah! Two is way better than one!" Muno shot at Arane, who twirled her scythe around and deflected the bullets.

"Damn you Nee-sama!" Muno gripped her gun tighter and it turned into a demon bird. It pecked at Arane, but she stabbed the bird with her blades.

"Noooo! Nee-sama shall die! Kill her! Kill Her!" Muno screamed, angry her weapon was bested by Arane. Mutsuki dealt with Yuno, who was actually quite skilled with her sword. Mutsuki used his threads to grab the sword and disarm Yuno, but she broke free.

"What in the…." Mutsuki turned around and noticed Runo swing her whip and it instantly latched on to Arane's throat. He tried to run to her aid, but Yuno shot some type of white blast at him and said,

"Nuh-uh. Nii-chan is playing with me now!" She stomped the ground and it split open, causing more little creatures to appear.

"Damn! How many vile creatures can be summoned by these devilish little girls?" Mutsuki questioned, avoiding all the attacks being thrown at him. Arane was still being strangled by Runo, but she somehow managed to cut herself free from her grip.

"I'm tired of playing game with you idiots!" Arane screamed and kicked Runo in the stomach, she went flying and was knocked out instantly. Mutsuki also succeeded against Yuno and her little demon pets and he joined Arane.

"How many of your little associates will we battle tonight, hmm?" He asked, staring at Arane.

"They are absolutely not my associates and if things keep going like this, maybe a hundred or so."

"How splendid." Muno was the only sister standing. Her weapon was destroyed by Arane and two strong opponents stood before her. But she still laughed fiendishly.

"Sisters? Sisters? No….No…..But…whatever….they…they….are of no use to me right now! Nee-sama and Ni-chan will pay! They'll pay right now! Ahhh!" Muno started to grow into a more advanced form of herself. She was Arane's twin. Arane gasped, she was basically fighting herself.

"Damn it little girl! Stop looking like me!" Arane transformed her scythe into a sword and tried to cut Muno. Muno used her vanishing trick and blended in with the darkness.

"Where'd the little mutt go?" Mutsuki looked around, even he couldn't detect her.

"Beats me."

"Nee-sama! Nee-sama needs to watch out for Nii-chan!" Arane turned to look at Mutsuki, who had huge hands sprawling out from underneath him.

"M-Mutsuki!" Arane knocked Mutsuki out of the way, but the hands still stayed. They grabbed her leg and broke it, this made Arane scream in agony loud and clear.

"Arane! Damn that little girl." Mutsuki tried to kneel beside Arane, but she knocked his hand away.

"No! It'll….it'll heal….." A blue-violet ring formed around Arane's leg and as she said, it healed instantly.

"So you can heal as well? That's good." Mutsuki helped Arane to her feet to face their enemy. Muno was growing weak and she soon stood beside Miki, who had gathered up Muno's sisters.

"Ah, you two are really powerful. But we'll be back next time, and by then those scratches will be gashes! Maybe….something even worse!" Miki, with a cackle, opened a portal and went inside it. Leaving Mutsuki and Arane to gape in angriness.

"Ah…that was….that was…tiring….Ugh." Arane grabbed her forehead and fell back into Mutsuki's waiting arms. Arane turned around to face Mutsuki and she noticed he had several deep wounds. She traced them with her fingertips, causing Mutsuki to grimace a little.

"They…they…hurt you…I won't forgive them for this!" Arane looked up into Mutsuki's face.

"These are only minor. I'll get that bastard to heal them later on, what's important is you. Are you okay?" Mutsuki held Arane tighter to his chest.

"I'm better than you are." Arane laid her head into Mutsuki's chest and closed her eyes. Even though his scent was masked by his blood, she could still smell it, that scent she grew to love.

"Come. I'll fly us out of here." Arane offered. "Since you're injured. I know you can fly as well, but I want to help you." Mutsuki scoffed and pushed Arane away affectionately and walked to stare at the moon.

"I can still fly you idiot."

"Screw you, Quess." Mutsuki only smiled to himself and they were both off, flying into the night and still in pain from that short, but painful battle.


	4. New Ally

_New Ally_

Mutsuki arrived to school in bandages, Arane told him she would heal him later on. He agreed, not wanting Tenjo to end up having to heal him instead. Anis, of course, was the first to notice him.

"Aw! You're pretty beat up! What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing that would concern a lower life form as yourself."

"Oh great, here we go with that superior attitude of yours! Why won't you tell me what's up?" Anis was about to walk over to Mutsuki, but someone stood in her way. Arane.

"Don't you dare touch **my **Mutsuki! He might be your knight, but I have his heart!" Arane yelled, pulling Mutsuki close to her.

"What? You-you're that girl from yesterday! I knew something was up with you and Mutsuki! How do you know him?"

"I'm Mutsuki's…_lover…._" Arane smiled.

"Huh? Mutsuki is this true?" Anis stared at Mutsuki, who only turned his head, as if saying, "yes"

"Wow, who would have known you had some type of girlfriend? But why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get into something your feeble mind couldn't handle."

"You tryin' to say I'm dumb?"

"If you want to take it that way, then so be it." Arane listened to Anis's and Mutsuki's conversation, only to get aggravated and suspicious.

"Ah! Mutsuki! Don't… don't tell me…you…" She didn't dare finish her sentence. Anis and Mutsuki turned their attention to Arane, who stood motionless and angry.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh…it's nothing…..I'm…I'm going to class now." Arane turned around and ran off to class, she could easily feel the vibe the two were giving off.

"She's a very emotional person huh?" Anis asked, staring at the direction Arane ran off to. Mutsuki also stared and nodded his head in agreement. Arane was a third year and knew all of her material, so she silently waited in her classroom, really wanting to bring Mutsuki home with her. When the bell rang, she was the first one to jump out of her seat.

"Mutsuuuuuukiii!" She yelled, not paying attention to the stairs in front of her. Arane tripped and fell over, rolling down the stairs in a violent manner.

"You're still clumsy as ever. Idiot." Mutsuki stood over her, shaking his head.

"I-I was happy to get out of class is all! I already know all of this stupid stuff anyways!"

"Well, why reimburse to a school then?"

"Ain't it obvious, Mutsuki?" Mutsuki closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. It is." Arane smiled and walked over to Mutsuki to give him a hug. Mutsuki wrapped his arms around Arane and held her close. Arane rubbed her hand across Mutsuki's chest and felt his bandages. She sighed, hating even a single scratch appeared on his body. Tenjo appeared from the staircase, but Mutsuki and Arane were too busy enjoying each other's company to even acknowledge he was there.

"Mutsuki! Who knew you had such a beautiful friend? She's quite the looker isn't she?" Tenjo stood in front of Arane, as if to kiss her. This angered Mutsuki and he used his threads to pull Tenjo back.

"Ah, I see you do like her."

"What of it?" Tenjo scoffed and kept looking Arane in the face. She blushed and turned her head in anger and embarrassment.

"Do you have some type of an eye problem, pretty boy?" Arane said rudely, her arms crossing over her chest.

"No. I was wondering why **my **property was over there being intimate with someone else."

"Oh god, do you play for the other team?"

"NO!" Mutsuki and Tenjo shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok sooooorrry…You said _your _property, and that sounded very….."

"Don't finish that sentence girl." Tenjo said, turning his attention back to Mutsuki.

"Are you coming home today, Mutsuki?" Mutsuki looked over at Arane and Tenjo did the same.

"So I see. Come back as soon as you can then." He patted Mutsuki on the shoulder and strolled off. Mutsuki frowned and swiped off where Tenjo just touched.

"Who was that jackass?" Arane asked.

"Tenjo Mitsuri. He's the-"

"White rose. I know." Arane sighed "Well, let's get going to my house. Chrome gets mad when I have visitors. Especially males."

"Chrome?" Mutsuki asked, Arane only nodded. Mutsuki kept thinking that he heard that name before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Arane held onto Mutsuki's hand the whole way during the walk home and talked lightly about various things.

"Here we are! My lovely abode!" Arane's house was a gothic style mansion ,with beautiful cherry blossom trees surrounding it and on the left side, there was a field of black roses. Mutsuki stared at the field and smiled. Arane noticed his smile and said,

"I take it you just saw the black roses huh?" She turned back around and held onto Mutsuki's hand tighter. A figure appeared from the doorway.

"Princess-chan, welcome back." Chrome, her knight, bowed slightly and glared at Mutsuki.

"I see you have a visitor." He said dryly.

"Yes. Mutsuki, this is Chrome. But Chrome you knew that already." Chrome only nodded and led them inside.

"Well, judging by both of your bandages, you got into a fight with Miki. [sigh] She's very yandere, isn't she?"

"Very. I believe she's planning something major. What about her little 'siblings'?"

"No sign of them." Arane turned her head in anger and breathed out.

"Well, that doesn't matter anyways. As long both of you are safe, that's what matter." She looked at Chrome and back to Mutsuki, who kept looking around remembering even more memories.

"There you are. I have no idea why the hell I walked with you anyways, you know your house better than I do." Chrome smiled at Arane and for some strange reason, he hugged her. She was shocked, but went ahead and let him finish.

"I'll go now. Bye, _Dark Stalker." _Chrome glared again at Mutsuki and he did the same. Chrome shut the door with a light slam and Arane closed her eyes.

"Who was that, Chrome fellow anyways?" Mutsuki asked, pissed off.

"Oh, he's one of my _Dark Knights. _They're also called Carnaries."

"You have knights as well? Since when has this been going on?"

"Since I was fifteen. The time your….well….you….know…." Arane turned her head and picked up a picture. Mutsuki walked behind her and snatched it from her. The picture was of her little sister and her parents.

"She looks exactly like you, your sister?" Mutsuki pointed and asked.

"Yes, my little sister by one year. She's training now. When I return to my hometown, we're supposed to have this sparring match. To see who can lead this race to victory. I always beat her anyways."

"So I see."

"Well, Mutsuki, let's get started on healing you shall we?" Mutsuki nodded and took off his shirt. Arane blushed and grinned at the sight of Mutsuki without his shirt and he smirked.

"What? Like what you're gazing at?" Arane nodded and smirked as well.

"Of course, I'll like what is mine." Arane sat behind Mutsuki and spread her hands out on his back. A blue-violet ring appeared on every wounded part on Mutsuki's body and it healed instantly. He stood up, flexing his muscles and looked back at Arane.

"We knights might need to reconsider using Tenjo and ask you to heal us instead."

"I'll be more than happy to help. Especially for you, Mutsuki." Mutsuki walked over to Arane and stood close to her face. Arane didn't move her head not one inch and soon their lips met. When the kiss was over, Mutsuki was being called by Anis.

"Oh dear, my princess is calling me. I have to go now." A swirl of black petals wrapped around Mutsuki and he disappeared out of the room. Arane frowned.

"I'll just go follow him." She announced, also vanishing like the wind.

…

"Ah! There you are Mutsuki!" Anis shouted happily. She noticed someone behind him. Of course it was Arane (Somehow she caught up with him). She held his hand and had a, _"don't mess with me, I'll mess you up" _look on her face.

"So I see you brought your 'girlfriend' Black." Kaede said, looking at Arane.

"Shut up, mutt. Shouldn't you be in a doghouse? No one wants to hear your stupid nonsense today."

"Why you son of a bitch! You wanna go? You wanna gooooooo?" Mutsuki glared and raised his hand, unraveling his threads. Kaede frowned and put up his fists.

"Good god, do they always argue this much?" Arane asked. Anis smiled and said,

"Pretty much." Asagi was trying to be the word of reason and break up the fight, which worked. Ninufa flew around and landed on Arane's shoulder.

"Oooh, I smell da cards nearby!" He said.

"What is this black thing on my shoulder?" Arane pointed towards Ninufa.

"Oh, he's just some creature who helps us hunt down the Arcana cards." Tenjo answered.

"Arcana cards? You mean these?" Arane stuck her hands down her jacket pocket and pulled out five Arcana cards, this made everyone look up in amazement and happiness.

"Whoa, Black, your girlfriend here has been collecting hasn't she?" Kaede said and in return he received an glare from Mutsuki.

"Yeah. There were a bunch of them in a warehouse on the outskirts of my village some years back." Arane smiled and raised the cards in the air.

"Ninufa knew da cards wuz somewhere nearby!" Ninufa shouted in happiness and flew around.

"Well. So far we have seven now. That's fifteen more to go!" Arane held a puzzled expression.

"So you're collecting twenty-two cards?" She asked, looking at Anis.

"That's right!" Arane figured out why the Rhode Knights and Anis were collecting the cards and she hopped on a table to sit on and said,

"Ah, you guys seem to be trying to repair the _Devil's Seal _are you?"

"Yeah! How'dya know?" Anis asked.

"My race is far superior than you lower life forms." Arane laughed and looked at Mutsuki.

"I was trying to sound like Mutsuki over there!" She pointed and he turned his head around so no one would see the smile he hid.

"I do not sound like that." He said, turning back around.

"Yes you do!"

"No I do not!" Arane walked over to Mutsuki and pinched his cheeks.

"Yes, you do Mutsuuuuki." She smiled and pinched his cheeks again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Stop that, you fool."

"You know you like when I touch you, Mutsuuukiiii-chan!" Mutsuki smirked and pulled Arane closer to him. They seemed like they were about to kiss, but Anis broke it up.

"You…you two lovebirds stop over there! Ninufa said he senses the cards again!" Arane frowned and walked closer to Anis and placed her arm on her shoulder.

"Hmm, I have a feeling they're somewhere around here too." Arane looked back at Mutsuki, and he knew exactly what she meant. Miki held maybe two cards herself.

"Well, let's go and search for them then!" Anis smiled and Kaede, Tenjo, and Asagi walked out. Arane was about to follow them, but Mutsuki grabbed her hand.

"Ah, what is it Mutsuki?" He kissed her and pushed her away.

"I was about to do that before we were disturbed." Mutsuki turned back to face Arane before he went out the door. Arane rubbed her lips and couldn't help herself from grinning like an goofy idiot. Afterwards, she ran to catch up with Mutsuki and the others. She didn't tell the others the threat that lie waiting for them.


	5. Happiness is short lived

_Happiness is short lived._

"P-put me down Mutsuki!" Arane yelled, trying to break free from Mutsuki' s hold.

"No."

"Don't grab my butt augh!" Arane gave up and surrendered the moment they arrived into her room. Gently, but at the same time roughly, Mutsuki threw Arane on the bed and glared at her with empathy.

"W-what the hell is up with that look, _slave?" _Arane smirked.

"I'm not your slave." Arane glared at Mutsuki.

"Oh but your precious rose princess can beat you with a damn thorn whip thing huh?"

"What are you talking-"

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HIT YOU WITH SOMETHING SHARP AND HARD DAMMIT!" Mutsuki sighed.

"I never knew you were the type to get so jealous about-"

"DAMN RIGHT I GET JEALOUS! I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE MESS WITH MY TOYS! MY. TOYS! ARGGHH!" Mutsuki sighed and shook his head as if saying, "What is up with this girl?"

"Would you please stop-"

"NO!"

"_Interrupting me?"_ Mutsuki finished and stood up. He walked over to Arane to look her in the eyes.

"Why are you so close to my face?" Arane slightly backed an inch away and looked to the right.

"I'm trying to figure out what's the matter with you."

"NOTHING IS-"

"YES THERE IS!" Mutsuki smirked, happy he got revenge on Arane for interrupting him earlier.

"Stop trying to piss me off, Mutsuki!"

"And if I don't?"

"I'll beat you until your head falls off! Wait, you might like that!"

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

"Argh! You're an demonic ass!"

"If I'm an ass, then what does that make you? An-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Arane sighed and fell back into her bed and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she noticed Mutsuki staring at the wall.

"Hey, masochist!" Arane yelled. Mutsuki turned around and asked,

"What is it?" Arane blushed trying to find her words.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just a little moody is all."

"….." Mutsuki looked at Arane for a few seconds and turned back around.

"I-I understand if you don't want to accept my apology….I…I…um." Arane stopped talking to watch Mutsuki pace back and forth in the room.

"…I mean you know how I am…..I just…." Mutsuki kissed Arane and held her face afterwards.

"I take it you've accepted it then?" Mutsuki nodded and walked over to a painting of three women on Arane's wall.

"Who are these women? They seem to look a little like you." Arane looked at the painting and stood next to Mutsuki to point the women out.

"Yes, they're my aunts. The one in green died from an unknown illness, the one in purple is a gold digger turned housewife, and the one in blue is really nice and kind."

"You seem to have a very colorful family."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mutsuki-chan." Arane walked over to her bed and sighed.

"What, is the little child bored?" Mutsuki asked, looking at Arane.

"Yes, she is. Too bored. Dammit!" Arane stood up, grabbing her purse. "I'm going to the store to buy some candy!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"You really are an child." Arane ran outside, still limping. Mutsuki ran after her, feeling like a baby sitter. It didn't take long to arrive at the candy store and Arane ended up spending 1200 yen on some candy. (Talk about some rotten teeth).

"Mhm! This chocolate is so good!" Mutsuki frowned. "Want some?" Arane held the chocolate to Mutsuki's face.

"C'mon! Either take it or don't. My hand is getting tired of being in midair." Mutsuki smirked, thinking of a devious plan.

"I'll take some chocolate."

"Splendid!" Mutsuki snatched the chocolate from Arane and licked the excess chocolate stained on her hand from being melted by the heat.

"M-Mutsuki!" Arane blushed. Mutsuki smiled cunningly and nodded in enjoyment.

"I've had my fill of sweets today."

"But I haven't!" Arane kissed Mutsuki, causing chocolate to get all over his face.

"Haha! You look stupid!"

"Don't ever put stupid in the same sentence as me ever again!"

"Stu….pid!"

"Come over here and wipe this chocolate off my face." Arane groaned and pulled out her handkerchief and proceeded to wipe Mutsuki's cheek, he grabbed her hand and said,

"No, with your mouth." He smirked, thinking Arane would chicken out.

"[sigh] , those girls were eyeing you over there." Arane nodded her head in the direction of two girls blushing and giggling at how "hot" and "mysterious" they thought Mutsuki was. Arane grew enraged and grabbed Mutsuki by the hair and licked the chocolate right off his face in an alluring way. The girls were shocked and turned their heads.

"Let's see them stare now! Ha!" Arane was happy at her triumph and ran back home with Mutsuki, but someone stood watching them in the alleyway.

_A few hours passed_ and Mutsuki and Arane stood in the library of the school, plotting ways to get more Arcana cards.

"I don't know where any of them are." Arane blurted out.

"Ninufa doesn't sense dem either!" Ninufa said in a sad slump.

"Maybe we're just not looking hard enough!" Anis said, standing up and trying to end the gloom that floated all in the room.

"Aw, save it for someone who cares Anis." Kaede frowned and laid back in his seat.

"Shut up Kae-idiot!" Arane smiled at how close the princess and her knights were, but something ticked inside of her. As if a jolt of lightning pierced her whole body and left her in pain.

"O-ow….oh…no….no-not this again!" Arane stood up and ran outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Asagi asked with concern.

"Beats me." Kaede said. Mutsuki glared at Kaede and ran outside to follow Arane. Arane was slumped over the wall and she soon slid down to the floor in a ball of pain. Her sides ached, her head was throbbing, and her breathing was raspy.

"Is it those girls again?" Mutsuki placed his hand on Arane's back.

"N-no, it's time for me to _reawaken."_

"Reawaken? What on earth does that mean?"

"E-every girl of my race has to renew their powers every so often and since my birthday is coming up..in-in….a few weeks, it's getting close for me to renew mine. Especially all of that power I have c-concealed." Arane held her stomach in pain.

"Don't speak anymore, I'll carry you back home and let Chrome take care of you." Arane couldn't protest, so she only nodded and allowed Mutsuki to carry her.

"Ah, it's almost time for her awakening." Chrome said the minute Mutsuki walked in.

"Yes, that's what she told me too."

"Arane has multiple abilities. She can shape shift, heal, and deal with strong magic. Having this can place an heavy toll on her. Especially since she's a very young demon girl." Chrome leaned in. "_With a human heritage." _He whispered.

"What's wrong with having a human heritage? Other than being so limited?"

"We Night Walkers were a full demonic race and then Arane's human ancestors mated with us, causing our race to mix. Although we are humble and aggressive, we easily accepted them. But many night walkers rebelled and you know how that goes." Mutsuki nodded and stared at Arane, who fell asleep with her head in his lap.

"Arane is mostly demon, but sometimes her being a little human limits her and that's why she needs to renew her powers every year for her birthday." Mutsuki took all the information in and stood up.

"I'll go back to the library to see if my princess needs me."

"Yeah, you do that." Mutsuki walked to the front door and closed it. Chrome was glad to finally be alone with Arane once again.

"Princess? Wake up please." Chrome lightly nudged Arane from her slumber and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ah, what is it Chrome-sama? The pain just went away and now you're waking me up? U-ugh…."Arane started to go back to sleep. "You….you…idiot…." Arane tried to slap Chrome's hands away, but she ended up holding his hand and dozed back off to dreamland.

"She's beautiful when she's asleep." Chrome decided to bring Arane to her bedroom and let her have her rest, it was much needed. Arane had slept for a good two days, she woke up feeling rejuvenated and fresh. Mutsuki also sat at the edge of her bed.

"Mutsuki? What the hell are you doing here? Ah, did you find anymore cards?" Arane asked, stretching.

"No we did not. They seem to have disappeared."

"Disappeared? Maybe someone placed a spell on them to not let us find their hiding places."

"Maybe so."

"I take it Chrome let you in?"

"No, some girl with purple hair did."

"Ah, that's Moon. She's the only female Carnarie." Mutsuki looked back at Arane, who started to go into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. The minute Arane closed the door, a purple light shone from outside.

"What on earth could this possibly be?" Mutsuki asked himself, running over to the window. He peered outside, only lifting the blinds a little bit, to see two demons outside each with a scythe in their hands. Chrome and Lunar were battling them and winning.

"I should go out there and help those two, but it looks as if they're winning the battle." Mutsuki muttered, astonished at how quick Chrome was.

"Ah, you're a nosy person aren't you?" Arane blurted out, rubbing her wet hair with a black towel.

"No, your two knights are outside fighting some demons. I believe they're winning."

"What? Oh…two demons huh? Probably Miki's pets or something. Let those two handle it, but if it gets out of hand, I'm helping them. I love them as much as I do you, Mutsuki." Arane let silence fall between them as she shuffled to find something to wear. She decided to wear some tight black skinny jeans accompanied with a purple- striped black shirt and some thigh high boots. Pain started to course her head, but she ignored it. Mutsuki knew something was wrong with Arane.

"What? Are you hurting again?" He asked, glaring at Arane with sympathy.

"A-a little bit…B-but I do have to go outside and check on Chrome." Arane ran outside with Mutsuki on her heels. It was horrible out there. The two demons brought friends and caused a huge havoc outside of Arane's lovely mansion. Her garden was a vegetable mess and the flowers were a wide array of crumpled violets and bright tulips. What angered her the most was the black roses that were crushed. Arane walked over and grabbed a black rose, the thorn pricked her on the finger as she crushed it in her hands.

"MY GARDEN!" Arane threw a temper tantrum and grabbed something off the ground and threw it at the tree.

"Come out you bastard! Atone for your sins!"

"You know damn well destroying roses ain't really a sin, Princess-sama." Lunar said, walking behind Arane.

"Yes it is! It was my property!" Chrome and Mutsuki shook their heads and closed their eyes.

"If you say so…." Lunar turned around after hearing something rustle in the bushes.

"Ah, now you want forgiveness? Come out! Come on son of a bitch!" Arane drew her sword and glared at the tree.

"Ah, Arane….princess of the night walkers. You still are a beauty huh?" That voice was familiar to everyone outside. The guy appeared with two tall, muscular demons standing beside him.

"J-jet….it's you…." Arane muttered.

"Yes….I've come here on Miki's orders. Although she doesn't tell me what to do."

"I'll never go anywhere with you! You know what happened last time."

"I told you already, that wasn't on purpose."

"Sure it wasn't!"

"Enough of the chit chat!" Jet closed his eyes and started chanting in some foreign language (if you can call what he was saying a language), once he reopened them, they went from red to a dark black.

"Now attack!" About twenty demons ran towards Arane and her allies, they all took battle stance and ran for the demons. Arane fought about eight, while the others took on as many that came towards them.

"Ah, Black watch out!" Chrome alerted Mutsuki at the demon that crept behind him. Mutsuki glanced and used his threads to defeat the demon.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Chrome was using his sword (to match with Arane) and sliced the demon into three halves. He went on for another and another, until there were no more demons on the fighting field.

"G-good job, Ch-Chrome and Lunar….You too Mutsuki…" Arane gasped, the pain was unbearable.

"Aha, do you feel the pain already Arane? It's not going to stop either. You see that spell might have awakened my fallen pets, but it also caused you to have a striking pain in your heart, yes?"

"Y….you…bast…bastard…." Arane fell to the ground.

"Arane-sama!" Lunar yelled and ran over to Arane.

"Her life force is depleting!" Lunar could tell just by touching Arane, his healing capabilities wasn't as strong as Chrome's or Moon's, but he could tell how someone was feeling just by a simple touch.

"What?" Chrome grew angry. Mutsuki only glared and scoffed.

"Correct! She'll die if you guys don't heal her soon, maybe you'll have to give her your life force as well. Haha!" Jet disappeared with a cackle and the whole ground was back to normal, as if no one just got through fighting.

"How is she now that Jet left?" Chrome asked, kneeling beside Arane.

"Her life force level is between 20-40, maybe even 30."

"Damn! What can we do?"

"I know something…." Lunar looked at Chrome with a overwhelmed stare, Chrome knew what he had to do.

"I'll let her have some of my life force."

"But since this is magic placed on her, your life force would only raise it to at least 60." Chrome and Lunar started to argue back and forth, until Mutsuki interrupted.

"I'll give her some of mine as well."

"Really Black?" Chrome asked with anger.

"Of course I will. She's not good dead is she?" Mutsuki walked off into the moonlight, waiting on the other two to get ready.

"Tch!" Chrome scoffed and carried Arane inside.

Two hours came and went as Moon, Lunar, Chrome, and Mutsuki crowded around Arane. Each of them held out their hands to give her a bit of their life force (instead of only Mutsuki and Chrome each giving her their life force, they all decided it would benefit them all if everyone helped). This process took only twenty minutes and soon Arane's life level was back to normal. Arane's eyes opened and she managed a weak smile.

"T-thanks guys…You really are loyal knights…." She said, touching one of them on the face.

"Go back to sleep Princess-sama, you've been through a lot this week." Arane nodded slowly and closed her eyes for another slumber.

"You three know this only the beginning right?" Moon, Mutsuki, and Chrome all nodded as Lunar said this.

"Of a terrible ending." Chrome closed his eyes and glanced back at Arane.


	6. Times have changed

_Times have changed_

Arane was in a sad slump all day. She decided to skip school for a few days and rest her wounded body, which still ached from her awakening in only two more weeks.

"Ah, it's almost your birthday Arane-sama." Chrome said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, who cares? It's just a year closer to death anyways." Arane sighed while Chrome frowned.

"Now you sound like Shadow ,always gloom from his end."

"Shadow is cool to me."

"Whatever. Do you want me to get you something to drink, _Shadow Lurker?"_ Arane frowned and said,

"Yes." Chrome bowed and quickly ran outside to the kitchen. Arane groaned and fell back into her bed.

"Hmm, should I just withdraw from school and stay at home all day? I already know everything I need to know." Arane said out loud. She sat up and looked to her left.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't see Mutsuki as often as I would like. Damn." While contemplating ideas for her ways to leave school and still see Mutsuki a lot, Chrome walked in with a glass of water and some candy.

"Candy!" Arane dove headfirst for the sweets that laid in Chrome's hands. Chrome grabbed Arane's hand and smiled.

"Nuh-uh Arane-sama, drink the water first and build up your energy. I know you think like a child, but for goodness sake, don't act like one too. Well you already do that enough anyways." Arane didn't pout like usual and she took the water and gulped it down in one swig.

"Candy. Now." Chrome glared and thought of an idea.

"I should feed them to you since you want them so badly." Chrome figured she would say no.

"Yes, that would be awesome!" Arane opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

"W-what? I was only joking." Chrome turned his head to hide his blush.

"Oh. Oh well then, give them to me." Chrome handed Arane a piece of candy.

"I was looking forward to being fed by you." Arane sighed with disappointment and popped a strawberry-flavored hard candy in her mouth.

"I'll feed you _something _alright." Chrome muttered while leaving the room.

"I wonder what that'll be." Arane has really good hearing and smirked to herself.

"Princess-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama!" Shine ran in.

"Awww Shine! You are so cute!" Arane said in her baby voice, pinching his cheeks.

"Thank you, I know!"

"Conceited much?" Arane joked.

"Ah, I haven't seen you for a while Princess-sama!"

"Yeah…"

"It's getting close for your you know?"

"Yeah, I've been having major pains, but it's all cool."

"Marvelous!" Shine ran outside, happy he saw his Princess after a long wait.

"Shine sure is a happy one." Arane said to herself, staring out the window. Shine was the bright, joyful one of the knights. Arane decided to find out where Mutsuki was ; she remembered he lived with Tenjo, but she hated him, so she just wandered around town.

"Lalala! What to do?" Arane spun around, but her heel bumped into the raised pavement and she fell back onto something soft.

"A-ah, my fault, I was getting a little too happy." Arane glanced up at the guy, who smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"A-auck! W-what the hell are you doing?" Arane blushed and slapped the guy who just stole a kiss.

"Jeez Princess-sama, you sure are a mean one." The guy rubbed his cheek and smiled. Arane knew who this was, Shadow,her knight who often ridiculed her; just to get hit by her.

"Shadow? Why'd you kiss me like that? You could have at least told me that was you."

"And what fun would that be?" Shadow jumped around, not his usual dark and gloomy self.

"Have you been hanging around Shine too much? They say opposites attract."

"Nah, he and Moon have been hanging out."

"Well, why are you here anyways? Do you need to tell me something?" Shadow tussled his black hair and grinned his usual grin.

"Yes, That Mutsuki-boy came over while you were gone. Come to the library he said."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Shadow!" Arane kissed Shadow on the cheek and ran for the library. Shadow smiled as Arane left.

"I'M HERE!" Arane came in running towards Mutsuki. She hugged him and they stared at each other intensely, their eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Oh goodness." Everyone said.

"Well, ignoring the two lovebirds over there, what about the cards?" Tenjo asked, looking around.

"Ninufa senses some somewhere!" Ninufa flew around everyone in a happy manner.

"That's good!" Anis yelled. Arane frowned, thinking about Miki and Jet. She knew Miki had two cards and Jet could also have some of his own. While everyone was talking, a beautiful silver light started to shine next to Arane. Arane smiled and knew instantly it was Chrome, who soon came into view with a smile on his face as he stared at his princess.

"Ah, Arane-sama, a baby has arrived for you at home." Arane's whole atmosphere turned excited,

"Bring her here!" Chrome nodded and in a few seconds, a cute baby girl in a bear costume came crawling towards Arane. Arane giggled and picked her up. The baby instantly started to light up and yelled,

"MOMMY!" and hugged Arane.

" 'M-MOMMY?' YOU'RE A MOM?" Everyone shouted, except for Mutsuki, who stared with curiosity.

"Is she Mutsuki's child?" Anis asked, actually not trying to be funny. Mutsuki scoffed and said,

"Of course not, what would make you think that I'm a father? Are you that idiotic?" Anis frowned.

"Sh-shut up you!" She wrapped her rose whip around Mutsuki's neck and he glared, but smiled right behind it. Arane scowled, she hated when someone struck Mutsuki (she gets jealous easily).

"Bibo!" Arane noticed Bibo crawl out of her lap and over to Mutsuki. He glanced at her and Bibo giggled and smiled. Even Mutsuki couldn't resist her cuteness and he ended up placing her into his lap. Bibo stared at Mutsuki for a while, causing Mutsuki to say,

"Why is she staring at me?"

"Aww, she likes you Mutsuki!" Mutsuki looked at Arane with a dumbfounded look and back at Bibo, who kissed him on the cheek and giggled.

"Awwww!" Arane ran over to Bibo and picked her back up.

"She really likes you! Sister like sister huh?"

"I thought that was your kid." Kaede said.

"She just calls me mommy since I look just like her."

"You look too young to be a mother anyways." Asagi smiled, looking at Arane.

"Oh no I'm not." Arane looked at Bibo who gurgled excitedly and played with her hands.

"Ah, but about those cards. Quite frankly, I'm getting tired of searching for them." Arane stated boldly. _Why did I just say that? What's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself.

"I mean we all are too, but we have to you know." Anis shrugged, causing Arane to give her the most evil glare in the history of glares.

"W-what?" Anis asked, shocked at Arane's attitude.

"Oh nothing…" Bibo started crying and Arane ran outside to take care of her.

"Mutsuki, what's up with your girlfriend? She's been really hostile lately." Tenjo asked.

"[sigh] Why do you people always want to be in other people's affairs? What goes on in our lives have nothing to do with you." Mutsuki stormed outside after Arane.

"What the hell is up with them?" Everyone said, staring at the door.

"It's okay Bibo-san, don't cry. Big sis is here." Arane tickled Bibo on the cheek. Bibo kept crying and as Mutsuki came walking over, she stopped to smile.

"Ah, she likes you very much Mutsuki. See? She's reaching out for you." Bibo happily swung her arms out for Mutsuki.

"I see she does." Mutsuki picked Bibo up for a few seconds and gave her back to Arane.

"You seem troubled, Arane. Are you sure you aren't having those troublesome pains?"

"N-no…I've been fine." Arane glanced back at Bibo, who quietly fell asleep. Arane slowly rocked her back and forth, this would keep Bibo asleep for a while.

"[sigh], I'm gonna take the little one back to my place, are you coming?" Mutsuki nodded and followed Arane back to her place.

"Arane." Chrome stood and glared at Arane and Mutsuki sternly.

"Yes? Chrome-san? And whoa, no 'Arane-sama' or 'Princess-sama' today? W-what's wrong?" Chrome turned around to point at some painting.

"Your parents plan on coming to get bring you back to the kingdom for the annual lead our race crap. I'm just saying, be prepared."

"I will be Chrome. C-could you _please_ take Bibo-chan to her room? I feel so dizzy." Chrome gently took Bibo from Arane's hold and ran down the hall. Arane's footwork started to become lazy and she fell back onto Mutsuki.

"Arane?" He shook her lightly and saw she was shaking from pain.

"Mutsuki….take me to my room so I can rest…..Stupid awakening."

"Is there some sort of way for you to move the _awakening _ to an earlier date, perhaps?"

"N-no,it-it has to happen on o-our birthday, o-or something will happen to our powers."

"What would that be?" Arane sighed deeply and looked at Mutsuki, with sadness in her eyes.

"Well, a birthday is a year older right? Pessimists say it's a year closer to death. And apparently my body is a pessimist due to my human heritage. I'm sure Chrome has filled you in on that. He tends to blab his mouth a lot. But, if we don't awaken on our birthday or at least two days after it; our power will either manifest its self, be lost forever, weaken to a human-like state, or worse….we could die…." Arane spoke, getting a little bit of her strength back.

"….That sounds terrible…."Mutsuki held onto Arane as if trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah, at least mine is two weeks away. Funny how my birthday is two days before that stupid dueling thing." Arane placed her hand on her forehead. "It's not like my sister will ever surpass me anyways. She's too childish."

"What? Your sister is even more childish than you are?"

"Yes, everyone automatically realizes I'm the oldest. I may act like a child, but at least I know the right time and place to act like one." Arane stood up, not knowing where her cold attitude came from. Mutsuki wondered himself where her newfound personality came from, but he thought about something from a few weeks ago. Arane was once a murderer…


	7. The Outcome

_**Author's Note- Wow, this chapter is way longer than the rest of them! XD My dearest apologies, I always get into writing when I do it and I really got into this one! I hope who ever is reading this will enjoy it!**_

_**P.S. The awakening part is weird to me, I'm like dang are they about to sacrifice Arane to the devil! XD They are not though, I got the idea from various animes =w= Review if you like!**_

_The Outcome_

It was only one more day left before Arane would have to go through with her reawakening (or awakening as everyone kept calling it). And of course, her pains were worse than usual.

"Chrome! Lunar! Augh! Shadow! Someone help me for God's sake!" Arane threw her pillow at the wall next to the door, Lunar barely dodged it.

"Chill out princess-sama, we understand your awakening is tomorrow. But for crying out loud, calm the hell down!" Lunar scratched his head and sat down on the foot of Arane's bed.

"Oh whatever! I hate you the most Lunar!" Arane started to sniffle. "Why…why won't you treat….treat me riiiiight oohh?" Arane's cries were annoying to Lunar, so he stood up and opened the door. Chrome came in, wondering why Arane was bawling so loudly.

"She's so bipolar! God! Just a few seconds ago, she hated me. Now she's crying saying, I hated her. Jesus!" Lunar closed the door and muttered down the hallway. Chrome only sighed, he was ill-tempered, but when it came to Arane, he could easily become patient.

"Oh Chrome! There you are!" Arane started to smile. Wow she really is bipolar in this state. Chrome thought as he gave Arane a bowl of soup.

"I made this with all the works. You should eat it, maybe it'll stop some of the pains."

"Shut up and get out!" Arane took a spoonful of the soup. "Oh, this is delicious! Great job Chrome!" Chrome looked at Arane as if she was a deranged old lady.

"Wow, Arane-sama. You sure are very mood-swingy today ain't ya? Ai-yah…." Chrome stood up to check Arane's forehead.

"No fever. Maybe you were just born crazy and bipolar. Well, it's time for me to train Moon. Her medical skills are getting kind of sloppy. See ya, princess." Chrome waved with his index finger and walked outside.

"[sigh]. Mutsuki won't be here for this stupid awakening of mine. Well, it's good. He wouldn't want to see what they have to do to me anyway." Arane pulled her knees close to her and closed her eyes. The awakening wasn't that gruesome but it could seem that way to outsiders. The person being awakened would have to wear a sacred robe and bleed over some type of symbol. After that, the person would be placed into a chamber and after an hour or so, their powers would be restored. Arane shuddered at the thought.

"Well, this is my third or fourth awakening so far…." Arane decided to get up, she thought if she moved around the pain would stop a little. After walking around, she knew her theory was a failed attempt. It made her hurt even worse.

"Augh! I-I'm gonna go back in the bed now." Arane slowly slid back into her bed, making sure not to pounce on it like she usually does. The door creaked open and Mutsuki appeared, and Moon stood beside him.

"Mu-Mutsuki! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" She said while staring at Mutsuki.

"You idiot, did you think I would miss this little awakening of yours?" Arane gasped, almost throwing the covers off of her.

"You should have! I mean, it's not nothing to hide or anything, but you wouldn't want to see it." Mutsuki lowered his eyes to look at Arane, who shook from the pain. Arane kept talking,

"I have to go back to my hometown for this awakening, would you want to travel there alongside my knights?" Mutsuki nodded his head and walked closer to Arane.

"What are you doing?" Mutsuki kissed Arane on the cheek and lightly smiled. For some reason, Mutsuki didn't answer Arane, but she knew his answer. She sighed angrily and started to have her "mood-swinging rants."

"You don't understand what these awakenings are about do you?" Mutsuki only stared at Arane. She blew air from her nostrils and threw the covers off of her in a quick, furious manner.

"See? Do you see what I'm going through?" Arane grabbed Mutsuki's neck and made him stare at the weird markings all over her body, mainly on her legs and hands.

"These things are all over my damn body." She muttered. Mutsuki pinched Arane's hand and she instantly removed her hand, it was already sore from those weird tattoos, she didn't need Mutsuki to pinch the hell out of her.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her hand and glared at Mutsuki.

"What are those strange markings on you?" Mutsuki traced his fingertip on the mark along her neck, Arane grimaced slightly, but smiled.

"These are called, 'Rebirth Marks'. These marks always appear when it's time for someone to have an awakening. They tend to try to restrict the person to a human like state, even the strong can't get out of it. The first person who started my race created this spell herself."

"Rebirth marks huh? You Night Walker women have to go through a lot just to sustain those incredible powers of yours."

"That's right, we have to. Especially me." Arane pointed to herself and grinned.

"Moon." Moon's head snapped up and she answered,

"Yes, Arane-sama?"

"Are you here to check on the rebirth marks?" Moon nodded her head and held out her hands, forming some sort of violet light.

"Well, go ahead and renew them will ya? And Mutsuki, you'd better leave."

"Why should I?"

"Don't question me! Moon, use your new technique to make him leave, please?"

"Yes ma'am." Moon stood up into Mutsuki's face, who received an evil look from him.

"Don't you dare send me out this room!" Mutsuki declared.

"S-sorry Mutsuki-chan." Moon raised her left hand, and a white, ghost-like form appeared. The form grabbed Mutsuki by the arm and threw him outside, and locked the door. Mutsuki stood up from being thrown so rudely and wiped his shoulders off in a fine manner.

"Idiotic ghost thing." And he placed his ear to listen to what the two girls were doing. He overhead Moon saying,

"Ready, Arane-sama?"

"Just get it over with already!" Arane yelled back.

"Right! Sorry if it's painful." Mutsuki heard some crackling noises, and then he heard Arane scream in agony. He couldn't bear it anymore and he removed his ear from the door, angry Arane had to go through with all of this. Chrome stepped behind Mutsuki, who bumped into him.

"Excuse me." He said, straightening his school jacket.

"It's fine, Black. You removed your ear quite quickly, did you hear Arane screaming?" Mutsuki grew quiet and turned his head to the side.

"Apparently you did." Chrome paused to place his hand on Mutsuki's shoulder,

"It's hard the first time you hear it. When I first became her knight, I came around the time of her awakening. Her scream was so sad and filled with melancholy..I…I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain." Chrome looked at the floor, hating he remembered that day. Mutsuki grew suspicious. He wanted to ask Chrome something, but he decided to wait later on.

"I didn't know anything could pain her so bad." Mutsuki replied, also looking at the ground,

"Well, no time to grieve over those things, I have to get my bags packed to leave for the hometown." Mutsuki grew curious, since Chrome always seemed to fill him in on Arane's past, maybe he would tell him about her hometown.

"Where is this hometown of Arane's located anyway?" Chrome turned around to face Mutsuki.

"It's a place between the human world and the demon world, kind of like purgatory is between heaven and hell. We need to use a portal to get there. If we tried to walk, it would take millions of years." Chrome laughed loudly, causing Mutsuki to still stare at him like usual. Chrome cleared his throat and continued.

"Excuse my loudness, I'm not usually this refined knight, I'm actually a laid back teenager in human years. I just act this way towards certain guests and Lady Arane, to better suit their needs."

"It's fine. Between the human world and demon world…hmm.." Mutsuki turned around and decided to wait on Arane in the other room. Chrome stared at Arane's bedroom door and placed his hands against it, tracing his fingertips over it as he walked away.

A hour passed and Arane recovered over her renewing session. The tattoos would soon start glowing around midnight, reminding Arane to do her awakening or else.

"Ai-yah! These things sure do hurt!" Arane placed her arms above her head and yawned. She wasn't tired, but she liked to yawn anyway.

"It sounded like it." Mutsuki replied, remembering Arane's agonized scream.

"Oh…you heard me? I made you and Chrome worry didn't I?" Mutsuki nodded, and rubbed Arane's cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just those tattoos were hurting all at the same time at the highest level of pain I've ever felt. It was worse than the other two I had. Maybe it's because I'm turning eighteen this year." The door opened with a slow creak, and Mutsuki and Arane looked to see who it was. Of course it had to be Chrome.

"Arane-sama, it's time for us to take our leave to your hometown. Your bags are already being handled by the others, and the portal will open as soon as you step foot outside." Arane sighed and rolled out of bed, she had on a simple lavender dress today, to match her eyes. She picked up one of her white boots and slipped on, and she did the same to the other boot.

"I shouldn't be wearing these really high-heeled shoes, but what does it matter anyway? I'm going to be naked during the whole awakening." Arane paused at Mutsuki and Chrome who blushed while imagining Arane naked.

"Well, I'm ready." Arane had forgot the necklace Mutsuki gave her and dashed to her drawer, she also saw the sapphire one Chrome made for her.

"Oh no, oh no. Which one to wear? If I wear only one, both of those guys will think I'm one over the other. Aiiiyahhh!"

"Hurry up Arane." Mutsuki said from downstairs.

"Coming!" Arane grabbed both of the charms and put them on. "I'll wear both, fuck it." And she ran outside. As Chrome had said, the huge portal opened the minute Arane stepped her foot outside. The portal had a deep rep swirl forming, revealing a quaint rich village on the other side. Mutsuki and Chrome held out their hands for Arane to go into the portal. She took each of their hands and jumped in. The portal didn't make them spin around for hours on end, in the blink of an eye, they were all in the land of the Night Walkers. Night village.

"It's bigger than I remember." Chrome said, looking around.

"Yes, it does look bigger." Arane agreed, also looking around, remembering a sweet memory of some little boy she helped on the street.

"It is rather large, might I add." Mutsuki replied. He didn't look around, he only looked at Arane, who still shook from the pain.

"Well, we have to get to the place for the awakening don't we?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, yes. I guess after that I can roam around." Arane's pain came like a huge train just hit her. The pain started from her head and it ended at her sides. The tattoos started to glow a delicate lilac as Arane fell to the ground.

"Arane!" Mutsuki and Chrome yelled, kneeling at Arane's side.

"These rebirth marks shouldn't start glowing until they've been inside the chamber!" Chrome grew frantic, he knew what could happen to Arane if she didn't get her awakening started.

"What!" Mutsuki might not have been told the subject that much, but he could easily grasp the situation, especially Chrome's scared face.

"I have to teleport us her using my magic. It might take a lot out of me, escorting this many people. But anything to help my princess. I can still help with this awakening too." Chrome held out his hands and a silver light formed around the knights, Arane, and Mutsuki. They soon were teleported to a secluded location, it looked brand new to Mutsuki.

"O…Oh…th-this…pain…" Arane groaned, while being held by Mutsuki.

"Just hold on Arane-sama, we're here, Okay?" Chrome rubbed Arane's forehead, tempted to kiss her as well, but Mutsuki gave him a look that meant, "If you touch my woman, your ass is mine." And he backed away, only this time.

"Let's go, Mutsuki, since you're not her knight, you can't come inside. You'll have to wait out here."

"What? Why can't I watch her in some protected area? You could summon some sort of barrier." Chrome would have started a ten minute argument, but Arane's groans worsened and her tattoos started to glow brighter, and he could only listen to Mutsuki's request.

"Whatever, don't you dare get in our way. And if I tell you leave, you leave. Got it?" Mutsuki nodded, but he hated being told what to do.

"Don't boss me around, Chrome."

"It's Chrome-san, to you pal." Mutsuki scoffed and smirked, and Chrome did the same. All of the Carnaries and Mutsuki walked into the sacred building. Mutsuki looked down at the floor and noticed a strange symbol. It was a series of circles and a huge diamond with some sort of other strange series of lines in the middle. If anyone would look closer, there was a tiny X in the middle of it all.

"Strange…" Mutsuki muttered. Shine smiled, and tussled his light brown, almost blonde, hair and his hazel eyes glistened.

"I thought that too when I first saw it, actually, when I saw it, I thought it was reaaallllly weird." Mutsuki looked at Shine in a way that he knew he acknowledged Shine's words and he turned around.

"Black, Would you please stand over there? Where you see the area with nothing in it." Chrome pointed and Mutsuki walked over, Chrome immediately placed a lime green barrier over him.

"Just watch and if you don't what we have to do for the first half, close your eyes." Mutsuki glared, but still nodded, and watched the display the Carnaries and Arane called the awakening. Arane sat in the middle of the diamond, and closed her eyes, she seemed to be waiting on something. Chrome stepped in front of Arane first and held out his hands. Mutsuki didn't notice it at first, but five arrows stood around the circle and he knew that's where the knights would have to stand in order to fulfill the ritual.

"I, first knight Chrome, will bestow my power onto this golden rod of the Night Walkers, in order to awake my princess's powers." A silver light came from Chrome's fingertips and a golden rod appeared and the light flew into it. Moon was next to stand in front of her arrow. She also held out her hands and started to chant.

"I, second knight Moon, will bestow my power onto this golden rod of the Night Walkers, in order to awake my princess's powers." This time, a purple light came from her fingertips and it also went into the rod. Mutsuki realized the knights had to go by the order in which they came to Arane. Shadow stood in his arrow and repeated the words Moon and Chrome said, and a black light came from his fingertips. He stood, waiting on the last two to finish. Shine seemed nervous, but he still said the chant as loud as clear as everyone else, and a yellow light came into the rod.

"I, last knight Lunar, will be last to bestow my power to the golden rod of the Night Walkers, and I will do the honors of striking my princess." Mutsuki's head snapped up, "striking my princess? That better be some new word I don't know about." He thought, worried he would see something to make him angry. A white light flew into the golden rod and Lunar chanted some words Mutsuki couldn't make out and the rod started to float. The Carnaries seemed troubled, but they all yelled at the same time,

"It is time for awakening to begin." Lunar motioned for the golden rod towards Arane's direction. She breathed out, already knowing what would happen next. Everyone did, except Mutsuki. Who seemed as out of place as a cat in a hamster wheel. The rod stuck Arane in her chest, she screamed out as her blood went into the symbol, Mutsuki was outraged. Just what kind of awakening was this? Were they sacrificing Arane to some demon? Because that's sure as hell how Mutsuki felt they were doing. He wanted to yell something, but that was out of his nature, and he didn't want anything (worse) to happen to Arane, so he closed his eyes and tried to block out Arane's screaming, which was even worse than her renewing session. Her blood activated the symbol, as it started to glow a bright neon blue and it opened up. A chamber came into view, and it also opened up, taking Arane in. The door closed and a liquid started to bubble up as a breathing mask was held around Arane. Chrome didn't release Mutsuki from the barrier, and he walked over to him.

"Pretty weird, right?" He asked.

"Of course it is. I didn't know if you people were giving away to some demon or helping her." Chrome chuckled.

"Yeah, it looks that way, but those waters are healing her right now. Soon, she'll be laughing her off. Like I said, my first time seeing that made me have nightmares for weeks. But, she will be alright, I'm tellin' ya. " Mutsuki doubted that, Arane's markings already were glowing before the awakening even started, what if that destroyed the whole process and would be rendered useless?

"How are her stats, Lunar?" Chrome asked, walking behind Lunar.

"Let's see." He held out his hands and closed his eyes. He soon started to grow scared, and pulled up some hologram type keyboard.

"This is bad, Chrome."

"What! What is it?" Mutsuki walked behind Chrome, and listening to the conversation.

"Arane's power levels are exceeding the normal rate for her! If this continues, her powers will manifest and she'll be a killing machine."

"Dammit!" Chrome stomped the ground, almost shaking the building. "I knew we should have did this sooner! I just knew something was going to happen the minute her tattoos started glowing before it even started."

"Is there anything you can do?" Mutsuki asked.

"Yes, I can create an antidote with Lunar, his nerdy ways will surely help me."

"Hey! Just because I dabble in chemistry at the university doesn't mean I'm a nerd!" Mutsuki ignored Chrome and Lunar and approached the chamber that held Arane. He touched the glass's cool surface and watched the bubbles flow from the mask Arane breathed with and sighed.

"How is she now?" Chrome asked, almost tackling Lunar.

"Step off me, homo. Her levels keep going up! Oh No! Shitshitshithsshit shit!"

"What? Why all the shitting for!"

"It's telling me Arane-sama is on the breaking point!"

"What? Then that means…." Chrome fell to his knees. Lunar answered,

"Yeah, she's gonna be busting through that chamber in a matter of minutes and destroying everything in her path."

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Chrome punched the wall, which cracked, and grabbed his hair. He started to go a bit insane.

"Calm down, Chrome, we'll make the antidote and everything will be okay, we hope."

"Everything will not be okay! Dammit, you called me a homo a few seconds ago you bastard! I should choke you!" Chrome reached out for Lunar's neck, but Moon yelled out,

"Guys! The chamber is opening!" The water started to drain and Arane's eyes opened, which revealed a menacing magenta, She took the mask off of her and breathed out.

"Arane-sama?" Shadow approached Arane, but she only pushed him away angrily, and growled in response. She started to go ballistic; Arane grabbed Moon by her collar and threw her the minute she even raised her hand. Luckily, Mutsuki used his threads to grab her before she fell and hit her head on the wall, which would have easily knocked her out, considering the force Arane used.

"Arane, Arane calm down!" Chrome tried to tackle Arane, but she only dodged him. Chrome fell to the floor with a thud, and glanced to look up at Arane. She didn't growl, but kneeled in front of him, and grabbed his face.

"Good….bye…Chrome-chan!" She cackled and ran outside, causing more havoc. Chrome punched the ground, angry at Arane for going all corrupt and tried to run after her. Mutsuki stopped him by placing his hand on Chrome's shoulder.

"I got this, you and Lunar need to make this antidote right?"

"Right." Chrome answered angrily, and he motioned for Lunar to come help him.

"You, girl, and you, fellow with the blond hair, and you…I believe your name is Shadow? We need to find Arane!" Mutsuki ran outside, following Arane's scent.

"Ha, guy just got into this business with Arane, and he tells us what to do? Maybe he will become our prince after all." Shadow, Moon, and Shine ran after Mutsuki, although they could barely keep up with him.

"Arane! What on earth are you doing!" Mutsuki found Arane, destroying some buildings in her path.

"What does it look like, Mutsuuuuuki?" She answered in a voice similar to those triplets from earlier.

"You need to stop this nonsense!"

"Oh, do I?" Arane raised her hand and a dark red light formed around her, two swords came from the light and fell into Arane's hands. She swiped the air in front of her chest, and a black and red dress formed in black swirls.

"Time to play!" She attacked Mutsuki, who seemed to already know what she would do.

"I don't want to do this, Arane. Stop fooling around!"

"Make me." Arane kicked Mutsuki and he lost his footing and almost fell into the tree that stood behind him.

"I don't want to harm you, but you leave me no choice. Arane." Mutsuki's threads unraveled around Arane and grabbed her tight, almost breaking her bones.

"Hmmm, this is only bondage for me, Mutsuki!" Somehow Arane's sword cut through the threads and she ran towards Mutsuki again.

"What?"

"Believe it, Mutsuki, I'm more powerful that any enemy you'll ever face!" Arane's sword slashed him on the cheek and he jumped in time before it was his head.

"Oh, boo-hoo, I didn't get you. Time for an appearance change." Arane held out her arms and another red light formed around her, accompanied with black swirls. She reopened her eyes, which went from magenta to a dark red. And her skin turned pale white. A swirled line was underneath her right eye and she smirked evilly.

"Time for you to die, Mutsuki!" Her voice wasn't as calm and soft as before, it was dark and evil, as if someone possessed her. Mutsuki's body wouldn't move, he figured the blade had a poisoning effect. Arane noticed he didn't try to fight back and she stopped and walked towards him.

"Oh? So my demon poison worked, eh?" She rubbed Mutsuki's cheek with the hilt of her sword, Mutsuki glared at what Arane had become.

"Demon poison?"

"You are a dark stalker right? A race of demons? This is called demon poison for a reason. It's way more affection on your kind." Arane cackled and tapped her sword on her shoulder.

"You won't do that Arane-sama!" Shine, Moon, and Shadow finally made it to the battlefield. Arane walked away and went towards to where she stood earlier.

"Hmm, a princess versus her knights? How wonderful! I'll have all of your heads as souvenirs!" Shine shuddered,

"Just what have to turned into Arane-chan? What kind of power do you possess inside of that body?" Arane frowned.

"This side of me has nothing to do with power. I've always been unstable. I've always suppressed this side, and I've always placed others before me! No more! This side of me wanted to come out, and what better way do it when I would be the most vulnerable? Of course, during my awakening time! I wanted to feel the rush of killing people! I wanted to destroy my enemies whole and leaving nothing but a bloodied corpse!" Arane cackled again, and everyone grimaced in anger. They truly hated this side of Arane, and they would do anything to have the Arane they all loved back.

"Demon poison huh? I can rid you of that, Mutsuki-chan." Moon raised her hand over Mutsuki and he instantly was freed from the poison's effects.

"Thanks, girl."

"Moon. That's my name." Mutsuki smiled at Moon, who smiled back. And they both got an evil glare from Shine, he loved Moon more than anything.

"You two stop that!" He yelled.

"Oh, you guys are fighting yourselves? What fun! Fun! I can destroy you easier that way!" Arane decided to go for Moon and Mutsuki first, not once caring for Shadow and Lunar. Mutsuki jumped out of the way of the blade, but Moon still stood, she was froze just from Arane's aura. Shine grabbed her and managed to protect her from Arane's killer slash.

"Watch out, Moon. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Moon blushed,

"N-no time for this! Arane-sama is still crazy as hell!" Moon and Shine nodded at each other and noticed Arane staring into space.

"Oh, you guys are done now? Time to play again!" Arane leaped towards Mutsuki, who was protected by Moon and her sword.

"Idiots…all of you!" Arane raised her hand and the sky turned black, and the sun was a blood red flame as it soared above Arane's head.

"Oh no! That's her Sudden Flame Attack!" Shine shouted, holding his spear closer to him.

"Sudden what?" Moon asked, not familiar with the new technique her princess had.

"Sudden Flame Attack is what I called it, I think the name is much cooler than that. But anyway, Arane-sama turns the sky black and the sun red from her illusion spell, although everyone who enters the battlefield will see it."

"What does the attack do anyway?"

"Arane-sama uses some deadly rays that appear to come from the sun, but in reality, they are from her own power. She's skilled in illusions." Shadow stepped in, ready for everyone to stop talking.

"Be quiet you scoundrels, we need to hold Arane-sama off before she gets too excited and kill us all." Shadow held up his gun and the others held up their weapons as well, ready to try and the fight the one they loved more than anything.


	8. Character Info

_**Author's Note- (Some of these are a little bit of spoilers!) I know most people are like, ALL OF THESE OC CHARACTERS ARGHHH! So I decided to use the character info to help out those people. Chrome's info says he hates Mutsuki to the point where he wants to kill him, but he doesn't feel that way in the story, it didn't seem right to have Chrome be an asshat to him all the time. But Chrome does feel that way about him, I tried to have little hints in the chapters, hopefully you guys can see them! I also notice Miki and the others aren't in there a lot in these chapters, but oh well! They will be sooner, hehehe =w=. And about Moon liking Kaede, she never met him and probably never will. I made these**__** before**__** I typed the story so I can add the characters to the story easier! I wanted to call them Carnaries because it sounded cool and I didn't want to say, DARK KNIGHTS every five seconds! Since they are crucial to the storyline. I love Miki's last name! I created a girl to be in love with Arane, because no one really sees that much very often, I'm not a fan of yuri now! But, it's not really love, she's just obsessed! And yes, I got Vergile's name from the Vergil from Devil May Cry XD. Well, thanks if you read this whole thing! ^_^ If you have any questions, ask me! :D Not like anyone is reviewing anyways v_v**_

_**Dark Nights (Also called the Carnaries)**_

Chrome- He is deeply in love with Arane and truly hates Black Rose for loving her as well. He hates him to the point to want to kill him, but ignores his urges for Arane; he doesn't want to see her upset. His hair color is silvery-white, with light purple eyes. Real name is, Inu.

Moon- She's a very crazy, quiet person, and the only female Carnarie there is. She doesn't have "romantic" feelings for Arane, but she loves her like a sister. Her hair is short and dark purple. She likes Kaede a little bit, but she soon starts to hate all of the Rhode knights, just cause she can. Her eyes are black.

Shadow- The dark one of the group. He also is called, Darkness. He has short, medium, black hair with a silver streak. His eyes are green and change color. Shadow loves Arane secretly, but he often ridicules her just to be struck by her.

Shine- He's the bright one of the group, hence his name. His fondness for Arane is great, but he backs off since Chrome always tries to kick his ass for her. Moon has a huge crush on him. His hair is really light brown and he has hazel eyes. Huge flirt though.

Lunar- Kind of strange fellow. He likes bats and cats, and he also cherishes the littlest things in life. Arane is his favorite person so he says. He is easily angered and offensive. Some say he's the devil himself, but he's really nice. Hair color is brown and has yellow eyes.

_**Powers of the Carnaries:**_

Chrome- His ability is flight and anything else he desires. He has a scythe and sword he fights with. Very powerful. He can also command wind and "flying daggers" Can also heal. He can also use any weapon he wants, a real prodigy.

Moon- She can heal and has great agility. She can also summon any creature to her disposal, mainly a huge dragon-like demon, in which she calls, "Dirao" Holds a staff.

Shadow- He can easily track things down and he uses a gun to fight with, he often uses white magic, the ability to summon fire and ice. Mage type.

Shine- He uses his fighting ability and instant healing process, he can also summon barriers. No power really, but he is really smart. Defensive. Also has a spear

Lunar- His ability is able to create illusions and he can heal somewhat, but not like Moon and Chrome. His illusions often become real, so he can easily defeat his enemy. When he can't create an illusion, he uses his wits and dexterity to kill enemies and his sword. Also has a scythe.

_**Antagonists/Others**_

Miki Turnamin- She's a sorceress in love with Arane, and she deeply despises Mutsuki and Chrome for being the two people she cherishes the most. Miki is the main antagonist in this story. *spoiler* She also unleashes a demon to try and hurt Arane so she can become her "servant" Also yandere! She has violet hair and big, pretty ice blue eyes. She also uses butterfly knives.

Golden- He is Shine's brother and Miki's fiancé. He wishes Miki would stop her obsession with Arane and go ahead and marry him, but she insists to make Arane her loyal servant, so she can stare at her beauty she says. Golden's real name is _Gine _and he has blonde hair with silver eyes.

Jet- He's a vampire necromancer who hates Arane; well he only hates her because she didn't want to date him. Jet can take the form of anyone he wishes, as long he stays around them longer than two hours. Jet also has a brother, Vergile, and he has a pet that almost killed Arane when she was younger. Her parents created a barrier in their homeland to keep him out. He also takes the form of Mutsuki to mess with Arane.

Lynirie- She's a girl who loves Arane like a sister, but she joined Miki's crew to try and reason with them. She wields a powerful sword/gun combo which can easily stop anyone in their tracks. Lynirie is in love with Jet and he knows it.

The three Triplets, Yuno, Runo, and Muno- They all look just like Arane did when she was younger, Miki created them to have Arane with her always, but they went corrupt. So Miki sent them to some other world and only brought them out to kill someone or to either play with her. Golden hates them and wants them to go away. Muno- Gun carrier, Yuno- Sword carrier, and Runo- one with the dagger-whip.

_**Arane's Family and Loyal subjects**_

Yui Shirayuuki- Arane's mother. She loves her children and wishes for peace, but don't piss her off. She is a very skilled fighter and she create barriers, just like her husband.

Ron- Arane's protective father, he is also a skilled fighter and is said to be about seven hundred years old.

Vergile- Arane's servant and friend. He looks like Ron, but later is confirmed they have no relation whatsoever. He has white hair and loves Arane to point he is obsessed with her. *spoiler* When they meet after a year, he hugs Arane and claims he is her fiancé. Mutsuki and Chrome pull Arane away from Vergile ,but Ron points out he is indeed, NOT her fiancé.

Lorane- Arane's younger sister and best friend. Lorane wants to surpass her sister, but it won't happen. Although she is very strong, but really childish.

"Bibo"- Arane's baby sister who likes Mutsuki and often kisses him on the cheek, she is first seen wearing a cute bear costume and Arane loves her deeply. Bibo's real name is Rena. Bibo is a few months old in human years.


	9. Arane's Confession

_**This chapter was also really long! I'm sorry ^_^ I was really getting into it is all! I hope you like this chapter, and you get to find out something about Chrome and Arane, hehehe! And if you see any errors, I'm sorry. For some reason in the last chapter (or Chapter 6) there were A LOT OF errors and I edited them, but it didn't come up on the real story O_O , so I got mad and said, "EFF IT." And didn't worry about it anymore e_e. And my author's note didn't come up for some chapters either :/ Ugh! Oh well, I might have to end up re-uploading the chapters or something. **_

_**Chapter 8- Arane's Confession**_

Arane was wicked as ever, she went corrupt from an failed attempt at awakening her powers. Three of her knights, and Mutsuki, are battling her to try and stop her rampage.

"You won't win!" Arane's voice lost its scary, demonic tone and started to revert back to her normal one.

"She's weakening!" Shine yelled, using a barrier to deflect Arane's blood red rays. As Shine looked closer, they were dulling to a bright pink.

"I'm not weakening you fool!" Arane released her spell and used her own strength to try and finish her knights off.

"What's taking Chrome and Lunar so long! I mean, we're throwing our lives away out here!" Shadow yelled, blocking Arane's deadly swing.

"They should be arriving shortly, I hope." Moon replied, swinging her staff around her head.

"Why don't you summon Dirao?" Shine asked.

"What? Here? He would be destroyed by Arane-sama's strength alone." Shine sighed, upset that Moon couldn't bring out her demon pet. But, she was right, Arane would easily destroy him in a single swipe. Mutsuki barely said anything while he fought Arane, maybe he was angry, maybe he was hurt. Or maybe, he was all of the above. He didn't want to hurt her, but seeing her in this state, he had no choice.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Arane raised her sword over her head, but a silver light came close by her. It was Chrome, who apparently wanted Lunar to stay behind. He had a saddened, but angry look on his face.

"Arane-sama. As your first knight, and as your…." Chrome stopped and looked at Mutsuki, who knew what he was about to say, and he followed Chrome's stare with a puzzled look.

"_favorite person."_ Chrome held back what he wanted to truly say, and he didn't even know why. "I'm going to stop you, right here and _now."_ Chrome held out his hands and his sword appeared in a silver swirl. The other knights held their weapons at their sides as Shine placed up a barrier, this would be a great fight between two good friends, and possibly something more than that.

"Chrome-san. Just because of my _old _feelings for you, I'm not holding back." Arane held up her sword in front of her and closed her eyes.

"My feelings will never waver." Chrome also held up his sword and went straight for Arane. It was true that Arane was weakening, and fast. Chrome easily knocked her off of her feet and her sword scrambled out of her reach. Chrome stood over her and leaned into her face, almost kissing her.

"Get away from me!" Arane tried to push Chrome away, but he only grabbed her wrists. Mutsuki frowned, he figured he would to try kiss her or something.

"Shine, let me out of this barrier at once. Arane has an hidden ace up her sleeve, I know." He said, looking at Shine. Shine would've easily disagreed with him, but he saw the look on Mutsuki's face and let down the barrier. Arane and Chrome were still staring each other down when Mutsuki came and stood behind them.

"You! Why are you here?" Chrome asked.

"This is _my_ woman you're battling you know." Mutsuki smirked at Chrome's expression. Chrome sighed and pulled out the syringe holding some sort of green liquid and placed it near Arane's arm.

"No! No! I won't let you do this!" Arane struggled to break free, but nothing seemed to work. Except she kicked Chrome where the sun doesn't shine and he instantly let her go.

"Ouch! That little bit-" Chrome stopped himself before he insulted her. Arane stood up and ran for her sword and lazily held it up, barely able to have her battle stance.

"I-I'll stop you both. Just because….just…." Arane could barely speak, her powers were depleting faster than earlier, Shine's barrier went into full effect.

"Arane-sama sure is weakening fast, Shine, is this your energy spell?" Moon asked, smiling at Shine.

"Of course, I couldn't have Arane-sama dying on us so quickly, but this spell takes a lot out of me too." Shine scratched his hair and continued, "It's alright, I'll gladly die for my princess….and you, Moon." Moon blushed and started back watching the battle between Arane and the two people she placed above everything.

"Arane…you shouldn't be fighting, can't you tell your body is at the limit?" Chrome said as he blocked Arane's attack.

"Shut up you!" A little bit of Arane's strength returned and she used it to push Chrome back.

"With this, I'll end it all." Arane held up her hands and started chanting.

"No, not this Arane! Your body won't be able take all of this. You'll die!" Arane ignored Chrome's pleas and kept chanting. Mutsuki walked over to Arane, as if she wasn't chanting some huge spell.

"What is she doing, _Chrome-san?"_ He asked, holding out his hand towards Arane.

"It's her spell known as the 'Devastating Blow.' During this spell her whole body becomes a ray of light and she's able to use them at her will. The only time she's allowed to use this power is when she doesn't have any other choice, her trump card you can say. It's better for her not to use it, because it takes a lot out of her energy. And if she uses it right now, it will start using her life force. Depleting it to a zero, and of course, dying." Mutsuki still held his head to the sky and muttered,

"Alright." Mutsuki raised his hand, calling his threads and they wrapped around Arane, who couldn't block them properly since she was in a weakened state.

"L-let me go!" She yelled, Mutsuki ignored her and motioned for Chrome to inject her with the antidote.

"No!" Arane kept wriggling, but stopped once Mutsuki made his threads wrap around her tighter.

"Okay, here goes." Chrome stabbed the needle into Arane's arm and the liquid entered her system as she fainted and the threads unwrapped from around her.

"Finally!" Shadow approached Mutsuki and the others followed, gathering around their princess.

"I hope this works, Lunar kept messing up the formulas, surprisingly." Chrome rubbed Arane's hair and kissed her forehead, earning him the infamous glare from Mutsuki.

"You didn't have to place your mutt lips on her." He said, also earning a glare from Chrome.

"You place your _mutt_ lips on her all the time anyways. I'm her first lover, don't I have the privilege to kiss her?"

"Of course you do not. She's mine and it's going to stay that way. I knew you two had a history, judging by the way you act."

"Damn right we have a history! I would've had _her history_ if you didn't get in the way." Everyone groaned at Chrome's vulgarity.

"Whatever. Shouldn't we get Arane to a more comfortable place? I don't believe the ground is very suitable." Chrome turned to look at others, who all smiled.

"In order to do that, we have to take her to her castle." Shadow answered.

"Yeah, it's hidden so bad people won't try and kidnap Arane and her siblings." Moon stated.

"Well, I guess I can teleport us once again. If we walk it might take a little longer." Chrome held out his hands and the same silver light from earlier formed around the others. Mutsuki cradled Arane in his arms and glanced down at her, making sure she was breathing. Soon everyone was standing close by the castle, Chrome didn't want to teleport them directly inside, since Arane was still asleep from her ordeal earlier.

"This is Arane's home?" Mutsuki looked around. "It's larger than her mansion in Japan."

"It has to be, a bunch of people have to live here." Lunar replied, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Shadow yelled.

"Oh, I see Chrome-san didn't tell you guys I would be at castle already huh?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"You bastard." Lunar muttered.

"Be quiet you nerd." Chrome replied, leading everyone to the castle door.

"Oh, it's Chrome!" A voice came from the intercom as the doors came open.

"Yes, hello Ron-sama and Yui-sama." Chrome bowed and the other knights did the same, only Mutsuki still stood holding onto Arane.

"I see! So this is the black knight of the Rhode Knights our daughter took a liking too huh?" Yui, Arane's mother, said smiling at Mutsuki.

"But why on earth is my daughter sleeping? She should be awake!" Yui walked over to Mutsuki and thumped Arane on the forehead, a pink smoke came from her fingers.

"M-Mom?" Arane opened her eyes and used Mutsuki to balance.

"Yes dear, you're at home now."

"Do you remember what happened?" Chrome asked.

"Yes, I had my awakening and then I went evil, correct?"

"Correct." Mutsuki replied, holding Arane's hand. The other knights (mainly Chrome) sighed with relief as Arane walked over to her parents and stood in such a manner as if she didn't go on a rampage and tried to kill her good friends.

"Mother. Father." Arane looked stern for a few seconds, but tears formed in her eyes. "I missed you!" She hugged her parents and cried in their arms. This display of affection even had Mutsuki smiling to himself.

"Is that Arane-sama?" A voice appeared from down the hall. Everyone looked closer and saw a guy with white hair and dark brown eyes run towards Arane.

"Arane-sama! I've missed you so much!" He grabbed her cheek and blushed for some strange reason.

"I wanted to do this for so long!" Then, he kissed her neck ,causing Chrome and Mutuski to fume with anger. Mutsuki used his threads to pull him back and Chrome grabbed him by the collar.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Mutuski asked. The guy smiled and stood up, standing close to Arane.

"Why, I'm Arane-sama's fiancé, Vergile!" All of the knights shook their heads, while Mutsuki glared with curiousity.

"What? That is indeed, a lie. Vergile-chan here is not my daughter's fiancé, I can assure you of that." Ron pointed out.

"That's a relief." Chrome muttered, although he knew the only one Arane liked was Mutsuki.

"But we have _done it before_, right, Arane-chan?"

"W-w-w-w-w-what! Stop sp-sputting out lies, Vergile! Every one knows who I lost my…." Arane stopped and looked at Chrome, who turned his head away. Arane cleared her throat and asked to be excused to her room. Mutsuki was skeptical, so he decided to follow her (not once asking permission to Ron and Yui).

"My, such a wonderful knight our daughter found, huh?" Yui always liked younger men, she only made an exception for Ron, her husband.

"If you say so, dear. He seems a bit..moody, perhaps?"

"_You sure as hell got that right, moody and annoying." _Chrome thought.

"Oh, Ron, you were moody and distant when I first met you when you were a prince." Yui started to do her "royal" laugh and held her fan in front of her face.

"Arane, why did you look at Chrome just a moment ago?" Mutsuki asked while slamming the door open.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mutsuki came closer to Arane, but she turned her head.

"When that Vergile character popped up and claimed you _did it_ with him, you looked at that knight of yours. Do you two have a past I don't know about?"

"So what if I do?" Mutsuki cleared his throat.

"Then, I'm not responsible for my actions." He replied.

"Oh, Mutsuki-chan, you get on my nerves."

"Stop dodging the question. I'm going to ask you again, _Do you and that knight have a history I don't know about?"_ Mutsuki started to glare.

"M-Mutsuki…"

"Don't 'Mutsuki' me, answer me now!" Arane looked shocked at Mutsuki's outburst and stood up.

"What if I told you my first time was with Chrome?" She turned around to face Mutsuki, who looked speechless.

"You did what? When did this happen?"

"When Chrome officially became my knight! That's when!"

"You….how could you…!"

"You're acting like I cheated on you or something. You cheated on me all these years ,forgetting your memories from being locked up so damn long and falling for a damn rose princess!"

"You better be quiet Arane."

"Hell no! I've been quiet for too long! Get out of my room! No better yet, I'm going outside for a walk! Don't follow me either! Go find your little rose princess, Anis!" Arane threw her pillow at Mutsuki and ran outside. Mutsuki shook his head and turned around, Vergile stood in the doorway, accidently hearing their argument.

"So…you and the missus are angry at each other?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you found out about her and Chrome?" Mutsuki glared in a way that made Vergile understand.

"Yeah it was hard on me too, I mean, who would've thought ya know?" Mutsuki frowned at Vergile, who only smiled in return. He sighed, seeing he would have to carry a conversation in order for him to leave.

"It just feels like she's been playing me for a fool." Vergile scratched his chin and smiled again.

"Arane-sama gets frustrated easily and angry, and maybe she saw Chrome as a way to let her….frustrations be diposed of….? I say let things stay in the past." Mutsuki still felt angry, he wanted to tell Chrome off, but who was he to let something in the past frustrate him? He did forget about Arane.

"Well, I know you didn't want to talk anyway, I could tell by the way you looked at me. I'll just take my leave now." Vergile bowed and left Mutsuki, who wondered where Arane ran off to.

Turns out, Arane was brooding in her garden, touching the black rose's on their petals.

"Mutsuki….." She accidently muttered out loud.

"You mean that super hot mysterious boy from earlier, Nee-san?"

"Huh?" Arane turned around to see her little sister by one year, Lorane.

"Lorane!" Arane stood up and hugged her little sister tightly.

"You smell sweet…but familiar…have you been in my room?"

"Yes! Hehe!" Arane shook her head and noticed Chrome walk behind Lorane.

"Lorane, would you please leave for a moment, I want to speak to Arane-sama, _alone._"

"Whatever, I'm going to play my game or something." Lorane ran off back inside the house. Arane exhaled and faced Chrome.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, pretending Chrome was the root of her problems.

"To talk to you about…that incident two years ago…"

" 'Incident?' Me giving my first to you was a damn incident?"

"Calm down, Arane. Jesus, you get so moody after an argument. Anything pisses you off."

"Then anything shouldn't be making me angry, huh?" Arane turned her attention back to the roses, gently rubbing the petals and sighing affectionately.

"Why don't you and Black just kiss and make up, it's not I had a chance with you anyway."

"You didn't have a chance? You had a huge one two years ago, you bastard."

"Stop calling me bastard, you're acting like I took advantage of you or something."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Look, Chrome. What did you_ really_ want to talk to me about? And out quick, I have to prepare for this race thing."

"Well, I wanted to tell you something for a long time."

"And that is?" Chrome grabbed Arane's waist and pulled her closer.

"Arane…I…"

"Arane and Chrome, come back inside, it's time for Arane to train!" Moon yelled, waving her arms.

"Fine, I'll tell you later." Chrome pushed Arane away and walked over to Moon.

"Gee, thanks Moon for being a major **cockblocker!**" And stormed off.

"W-what?" She asked herself, staring at Arane's direction.

"That man is very moody, well, let's go Moon to the training grounds." Arane grabbed Moon by the hand and they walked to the training grounds.

"It looks better from when I was a child. I remember the wall was cracked over there." Arane pointed and Moon followed the direction of her finger.

"Yes." She replied, helping Arane put on her fingerless battle gloves and her other battle attair.

"Well, let's do this. Start the targets!" At every Night Walker Race that was held to see who was fit to lead her nation, Arane honed her magic skills and armed and unarmed combat at the training grounds.

"You are getting really strong, Arane-sama." Moon watched in amazement as Arane gracefully destroyed the targets that came in her way.

"Well, that was fun. Time for magic honing!" Arane jumped in the air, forgetting her angriness at Chrome and Mutsuki. Moon smiled and agreed and grew quiet once Mutsuki walked towards Arane, who was focusing her energy on some onyx ball.

"Arane." Arane looked up at Mutsuki, who glared.

"We need to talk."

_**Sorry! The ending is very….very…VERY ANTI-CLIMATIC. I didn't want to make it any longer than I had to, sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be better than this ^_^ And wow...Lorane's debut was so short lol...  
**_


End file.
